What Moony Knew
by RedPandaPatronus
Summary: Remus Lupin knew and loved Harry Potter much more than Harry ever dreamed. Harry visits Remus' memories after his death and sees the incredible lengths the man went for him. If the world were a little kinder to werewolves, Harry's life might have been completely different... Canon"ish". Set after DH and Remus' death.
1. Andromeda

(**A/N: **I don't own Harry Potter (or Remus Lupin). Welcome to my new story. I am excited to work on this alongside Learning to Breathe. I've got some cool things planned for this. Let me know what you think!)

Harry sighed. He had done hard things before, sure. In fact, his life was made up of hard things, especially in the last year. But this…this was something else altogether.

Harry would be the one to tell Andromeda what happened to her daughter. He wanted to, but he dreaded it.

Harry dropped the floo powder and in a flash, he was standing in a large hearth. Andromeda was sitting beside the fire, anxiously rocking back and forth.

She flinched when she saw who her visitor was. "Harry Potter? What are you doing here? Where is Nymphadora? Where is Remus?"

"Mrs. Tonks," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "Your daughter and son-in-law died fighting Voldemort."

"Oh," Andromeda said. "Well, then. It is better that I know."

Harry blinked in shock. Andromeda didn't look surprised, or even upset. "Mrs. Tonks, do you need anything."

"No. No, absolutely not. You go, my dear boy. I'm sure you have lots of other grieving parents to attend to." She glanced away from him and gestured to the fireplace.

Then Harry understood. She did not want him to see her scream and cry and throw things. But he knew better than to leave.

"Mrs. Tonks, Tonks—er, Nymphadora— and Remus were like family to me. This isn't just a duty, I wanted to come."

Andromeda sighed. "That is kind of you, Potter. I appreciate it. However—"

Andromeda was interrupted by a loud wail in the next room. Her brave face fell, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh, Teddy," she breathed.

Harry put one arm around her, giving her an awkward squeeze. His chest felt heavier with each noise his godson made.

Harry and Andromeda rose to their feet, Andromeda swinging open the door to a room Harry hadn't seen. It was simple, but pleasant, the wall decorated with shiny animals.

Inside a white crib lay a tiny human, fist clenched, making pitiful wails. His hair was a tasteful lime green, his skin flushed red with babyhood. Harry leaned over the crib and stroked the baby's green hair. "Hey, Teddy."

Andromeda scooped up Teddy and held him across her chest. She reached and for a bottle on the nearby shelf, and carried it and Teddy back towards the living room. Harry was relieved, he had no idea how to properly carry such a little creature.

"Shh, darling." Andromeda muttered as she settled into a chair. "Shush, everything will be fine." Teddy fixed his little mouth around the bottle, making sucking noises. Harry saw Andromeda crying as she rocked back and forth, holding Teddy.

"Mrs. Tonks, I'm rotten with babies…but I'll give that a try."

Andromeda gave a watery chuckle. "Sure, dear." She stood up, and Harry sat down in her place. She carefully lowered Teddy, his mouth still on the bottle, into Harry's arms.

Teddy was warm, and his skin was so smooth. Something of Harry's grief seemed to leave him as he supported Teddy's weight and watched him gulp down the milk.

Andromeda's tears flowed more freely, and she shook with sobs. Harry could think of nothing to say.

They stayed like that for several minutes, silent and in deep pain.

It was Andromeda who broke the silence. "I'm not surprised, you know. I knew Nymphadora would never stand back and allow such terrible things to happen. I just hoped she would go long after me…and Teddy…Potter, I'm in no fit state to be a mother."

"I don't know you well, but if you raised a daughter like Tonks, you must be special. Teddy is lucky to have you."

Andromeda blushed through her tears. "Well, he is lucky to have you, too, Potter."

"I wanted to ask you about that. I'm Teddy's godfather, I want to be there for him. Would you like me to take him with me so you can have some time?"

Andromeda shook her head. "No, Teddy is the last thing keeping me sane. But if you want to be with him, you could stay here, Potter. You are welcome for as long as you want."

Harry's stomach clenched as he thought of the Burrow, with warmth and family and love. Andromeda's place was lonelier, more open, but perhaps she and Teddy would be better off with someone else around. Harry was still moody himself, and he didn't know Andromeda well. But it could be better that way.

"I'll stay," he heard himself staying. "I'm not sure how long, but I'll stay."

Andromeda smiled weakly. "It will be a pleasure to have you."

Teddy stopped eating, squirmed, and shut his eyes. "I think he's sleeping," Harry said. "The bottle is still in his mouth."

"Just pull it out and set it aside." Andromeda shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Potter," she said, "Thank you for coming to tell me in person. It must have been difficult."

"Well, yeah…but I'm sure it was more difficult for you."

"You are minimizing your own grief, dear. I have lost a daughter, but in a way, you have lost a father."

Harry winced. "Not my own father. But something close to that."

"Remus always spoke so highly of you."

Now that the conversation was moving to Remus, Harry felt sharp pains in his chest. It hurt to think about Tonks, but Remus had known him longer. Remus had seen him when he like Teddy, Remus had helped him through hard times.

"That reminds me," Andromeda said. "I am not the only parent grieving today. Who did you send to tell Lyall Lupin?"

"Remus' father?" Harry's heart jumped. He had not thought of Remus' parents. He didn't even know they were still alive, honestly. "We haven't told him. None of us know him."

Andromeda nodded. "I'm not surprised. Lyall is a bit of a character. Very few people know him."

"Have you met him?"

"He came to the wedding."

Harry felt his blood run, he was terrified of telling another parent of their child's demise. "Is he connected to the floo?"

"Yes, I believe so. He knows me; I suppose I should do it." Andromeda's voice sounded weary.

"No, Mrs. Tonks. You've got enough going on."

Relief crossed Andromeda's features. "Thank you, Potter. I see why they named you godfather." Andromeda lifted Teddy from Harry's arms, and a wave of despair passed over him as he parted from the warm little body.

"It's no trouble," Harry lied. "I want to meet Remus' dad, anyway."


	2. Lyall

(**A/N: **I'm back! I've missed you all.)

Harry came through the fireplace, ending up in a round room that looked as though it had once been cozy. It now had a dusty, forgotten feel to it. The room was empty, though Harry heard sounds through a wooden door opposite him.

He stepped forward and knocked.

"Who's there?" A voice rumbled. "What do you want from me?"

"Er…Mr. Lupin. It's Harry Potter. I need to tell you something."

"Ah," the voice softened. "Come in then, boy."

Harry swung open the door to see a kitchen even dustier than the living room. An old man with Remus' amber eyes and thin nose sat at the table with a mug of what smelled like firewhisky.

"Sit down," Lyall said, gesturing to another chair. "Let's get this over with."

Harry sat down, heart sinking, hands shaking. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. This was far harder than telling Andromeda.

"Spare yourself, Potter. I know why you've come."

"You do? I mean—"

Lyall sighed, the sound carrying more weight than he'd ever heard before. "Harry Potter, the only reason I could fathom you tracking me down for is to tell me that Remus is dead."

"You know, then."

"Yes. I know. I've been preparing myself for this day for thirty-three years. This is more comfortable than I thought it would be."

Harry scowled in confusion. Was he mad?

"I thought I would go out to the shed one morning and find his body torn to shreds, surrounded by wolf's fur. There were some close calls, you know. Even if he didn't die that way, I never dreamed he'd outlive me."

Harry felt sick. He had never thought about Remus that way, but he supposed it made sense.

"Sorry, kid. I'm an old, bitter man. The drink doesn't help." Lyall gestured at the firewhisky.

"No, I guess not."

"Voldemort's gone, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good. Remus always believed you could do it. That reminds me..." Lyall went to the cupboard, pulled out a bottle, and pressed into Harry's hand. Harry squinted through the dusty glass and saw it was full of swirling, colorful liquid.

"Memories?" Harry was more confused than ever.

"Remus asked me to give this to you if he didn't survive the war." Lyall's voice broke, fire bursting behind his eyes. "How did my son die?"

Harry sighed. Andromeda hadn't wanted the details. "With the Avada Kedava."

"Not Greyback, then."

Harry winced. He did not like that idea, not one bit. "Antonin Dolohov."

"Where is he?"

"Dolohov? He—"

"Dolohov is evil. But I'm sure you have made him pay for his crimes." Lyall's eyes sparked. "Potter, where is the monster that killed my son the first time?"

"Greyback is in the highest security cell in Azkaban."

Lyall laughed darkly. "Azkaban? Those fools don't understand a bloody thing about werewolves. He'll break out in no time. They should have executed the bastard on the spot."

"They had their reasons. He won't break out." Harry did not want to argue about this, because he understood.

"What about Dora? Surely she would testify against Greyback."

Breathing deeply, Harry said: "Mr. Lupin, your daughter-in-law died with your son."

"This is worse than I thought," Lyall groaned. "What about my grandson, who's going to watch him?"

"Andromeda is with him now. I plan to help."

Lyall frowned. "Andromeda's not bad. Better her than me, at least." Lyall gestured to the dirty kitchen, and empty firewhisky bottles. Harry had heard that self-depreciating tone on his son's voice before.

"Mr. Lupin, you are welcome to visit your grandson whenever you want."

"Potter, I ruin children."

Harry remembered what Remus had told him about his father angering Fenrir Greyback. "That wasn't your fault. You didn't know that would happen."

"If I hadn't said those things to that monster, I never would have had to hear those horrible screams every month. You saw Remus transform once, yes?"

Harry nodded, remembering.

"The first time, Remus was so little he didn't even understand what was happening to him. His wolf form chewed his little arms all the way to the bone. Those screams still haunt me. Every second. If you have a child, Potter, you should take better care of him."

"Remus isn't a werewolf now," Harry said, as much for himself as for Lyall. "He won't experience that again."

"Damn right he won't. He's dead, for Merlin's sake. He doesn't get to eat chocolate or read or hold his son either."

Harry cursed himself for saying something so useless. He wished could hand Lyall a baby to ease the tension.

"You should go, Potter."

Harry wanted to, but he felt guilty leaving Lyall alone. "Mr. Lupin—"

"It's Lyall to you. Go look at those memories. You don't want to sit here and watch an old man cry."

"I've seen worse things."

Lyall's mouth twisted into a half-smile. "I daresay you have. But this old man doesn't want to cry in front of the wizard who killed the Dark Lord."


	3. Remus

Harry re-entered the fireplace, Floo powder in one hand, Lyall's dusty bottle in the other. He had planned to go back to the Burrow, but now it made more sense to go straight to Hogwarts and use the Pensieve.

He came out in a familiar round room. The portraits were all snoozing. Harry peered out of the fireplace, and saw that Minerva McGonagall, too, was snoozing, her head on the desk. Her hair had fallen out of the tight bun, and she made a mighty snore. Harry was unnerved; he'd never seen the woman asleep before.

As he left the fireplace, McGonagall sat up in shock, eyes flying open. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Professor. Harry Potter."

"Oh," her voice calmed. "I thought you'd be with the Weasleys. There's nothing more to do here, at least not today."

"I know. I've been making visits. Today I saw Andromeda Tonks and Lyall Lupin."

McGonagall gazed at Harry, eyes sad. "Telling news is the worst of it."

Harry nodded, unable to express his hearty agreement.

"How is Lyall Lupin? It's been a long time."

"He's not well, Professor. Even before I told the news, he seemed half-dead. I never thought about what it must have been like to raise a kid like Remus."

McGonagall sighed. "It was difficult even to manage as his Head of House." Harry was shocked at her vulnerability. Where was her perfect manner, her firm wit?

"It must have been terrible."

"Perhaps. But it was worth it. I'd have done it a thousand times for a man like him. Don't you forget it, Potter." Here was the McGonagall Harry remembered, an iron wall in suffering.

"Professor, I need to borrow the Pensieve."

McGonagall frowned at the bottle in his hand. "Take as long as you need, Potter.

Harry poured in the memories, pausing to look at the swirling liquid. What was he about to see? It had been a long day, and he wasn't sure he'd be up for anything.

He dove, landing in a tiny, neat living room with a bookcase. A young Remus sat on a battered sofa, reading.

Someone banged on the door so hard it shook. Startled, Remus jumped up and opened it. There, beard ruffled, eyes swollen and bloodshot, stood Hagrid. Harry noticed that he, too, seemed younger.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you?" asked Remus, smiling.

"I wanted to stop by here and see how you was coping…"

Harry gulped. He knew where this was going.

"Coping?" Remus' smile fell, his eyes turned dark. "What do you mean? What have I missed?"

Hagrid blinked. "Dumbledore didn't come by?"

"I just got back a few hours ago. This work isn't easy." Remus closed his eyes, slumping his shoulders. "He found Lily, James, and Harry didn't he? They're dead, aren't they?"

"Yer not wrong. But yer not right neither. James and Lily are gone. Harry survived."

"James is dead?" Remus' voice was hollow.

"Yeh really haven't heard? The news has spread all over the world. I woulda thought someone woulda told you."

"I've been occupied. Even if they came here…wait, the whole world? James isn't that famous."

"Nah, Harry is. You see, he defeated You-Know-Who. The man tried to kill him and he escaped with just a scar. You-Know-Who crumpled, lost his powers. Everyone is celebratin'."

"Celebrating. Right. I see. Hagrid, are you celebrating?"

"Nah. Seems cruel."

"Then I'm glad I heard it from you."

Hagrid and Remus sat in a silence not unlike the silence Harry endured with Lyall.

Remus broke it, muttering, "I can't believe James is dead and I spent the last week of his life lurking with monsters. I never said goodbye, I never had a last laugh."

"Lurkin' with monsters? They shoulda sent me on that job."

"Not your sort of monster. My sort." Remus' voice trembled, and Harry understood where he'd been.

"Maybe that weren't the best time for a joke."

Harry agreed, but he didn't blame Hagrid. After the events of the day, he knew all about such situations.

"James is dead. Where is Sirius, does he know?"

Harry resisted the urge to plug his ears. Why was Remus showing him this memory? He didn't want to hear Remus learn that Sirius was evil, any more than he wanted to hear that his own parents were dead.

"Black? He's in Azkaban."

"What?! Why?"

"He were the Secret Keeper, weren't he? He told You-Know-Who."

"Sirius wouldn't." Remus' voice was firm. "Besides, they hadn't cast the Fidelius Charm yet. Where is Peter? We'll get this sorted out."

Hagrid swallowed visibly. "Pettigrew is dead."

Remus cast his eyes down. "Oh."

"You should know. It was Black who done it." Hagrid's face was scrunched in fury.

"Sirius killed Peter? No. Never. Who told you?"

"Dumbledore himself."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about it, then."

"I kin go with you. I'm real sorry Remus." Hagrid put his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Thank you Hagrid. I need some time alone."

Hagrid nodded his shaggy head, and left the door. Remus sighed, the pain in that sound weighed on Harry. "Oh, Lily. Oh, James."

The memory swirled out of focus, to Harry's relief. He did not want to see Remus alone and grieving. The headmaster's office appeared in place of the neat little house.

"Remus Lupin. I should have expected you." Dumbledore looked the same as when Harry had known him.

"Sir, I've come to ask you about Lily and James. I was on that mission to the werewolves when they died, you see, and I've heard some things I can't believe."

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't come and tell you myself. There was so much to do…it must have slipped my mind."

Harry felt anger welling up in him. What more important things did Dumbledore have to do than telling his father's best friend that he was dead?

"It's not that. It's just…I've heard that James and Lily performed a Fidelius Charm, that Sirius told on them. That Sirius killed Peter."

"I'm afraid all of that information is correct."

"They did the charm. Sirius was the Secret Keeper. Why didn't they owl me?" Harry heard the insecurity in Remus' voice.

"You were on a mission. My guess is they were waiting for you to return."

"I don't believe Sirius killed Peter."

"Believe what you like. Sirius blew up an entire street, ripping Muggles to pieces. All we found of Peter was his finger."

"Sirius wouldn't."

"Wouldn't he? Have you always been sure of him, Remus? Sometimes, our friends – even our best friends – turn out to be people we never knew." Remus' face crumpled.

Harry knew who Dumbledore was talking about. Here he was, lost in his own past, thinking Sirius no better than Grindlewald. Was this why he'd never fought for Sirius to have a fair trial?

"Sirius is dead, then." Remus' voice was emotionless, businesslike, though the suffering in his eyes betrayed him. Harry wasn't sure whether to admire him for his strength or yell at him for keeping the mask.

"That's a wise way to see it."

"One more thing, Dumbledore. Where is Harry?"

"Remus, I am very sorry, but I can't tell you."

"Why the bloody hell not?" For the first time, Remus sounded angry.

"Do you know how many people would like to kill him?"

"Yes. But not me. I just want to visit him. He's all I've got left."

Dumbledore hung his head. "Remus, I understand you want to be there for your friend's son. But the best thing we can do for Harry is let him grow up in peace."

"I don't even know who he's living with. Is it Frank and Alice? They're second in the will."

"The Longbottoms are incapacitated." Harry cringed. How much bad news did Remus have to hear in one day?

"What? How?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange went after them when she heard about You-Know-Who's downfall. They are in Saint Mungos."

Remus closed his eyes, breathing in. "James wanted to list me second in the will, Dumbledore. He wanted to, but I suggest Frank and Alice instead. I can't care for a child. I'm not asking to take Harry; I just want to see him. Dumbledore, you know me. I'll go at the new moon, during the day time. Please, Dumbledore, it will get me through."

"Remus, this is not about you. It's about Harry. I am not telling a soul where he is." Harry, and Remus, too, knew that Dumbledore would not waver.

"I'll find him. I knew Lily and James better than you ever did." Remus stormed out of the office, muttering to himself.

Harry caught up to Remus and strained to hear. "If I died, I know he'd let James visit my son."


	4. Petunia

The memory faded, another appearing in its place. Remus was sitting alone in his living room again. He was shaking with what Harry assumed to be sobs.

Listening closer, Harry realized Remus was laughing hysterically. The sound was crazed, and Harry was uncomfortable hearing such a sound from the calm, controlled man he knew.

"James," Remus laughed. "_James _is dead, and _I _am still alive. I've never heard anything more ridiculous."

Again, Harry wondered why Remus wanted him to see this.

"All that youthful energy. At this rate, we'll all be dead by thirty."

Harry cringed. Remus was not far from the mark.

"Harry." Remus stopped laughing, seeming to regain some of his usual calm. "Harry is still alive. Though he doesn't need me, seeing him will save me."

_Remus, I needed you. If only you knew…_ Harry wondered where his baby self was at the moment of this memory. Crying for food in the cupboard?

"Where would Dumbledore send Harry? James has no living relatives…and Lily…Lily has a Muggle sister. Perhaps Dumbledore left him there."

Remus stood up and Apparated. The world swirled, and Harry found himself standing in front of a neat little house, in the same neighborhood from Snape's memories.

_How does Remus know this place? _Harry wondered. Could Remus have been close to Lily?

Remus knocked on the door, and an old man opened it.

"Hello," Remus said. "I'm Remus Lupin. I'm looking for the Evans family."

"The woman died two years ago."

"Yes, I know that. I was at the funeral. Did you buy this house from the daughters?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Why do you want to know?"

"The younger is dead. I need to find the older one to pay my respects."

"Surely if she wants to see you, she will. Good-bye." The man shut the door in Remus' face.

Remus groaned. "I didn't want to have to do this…"

Remus wandered down the hill, to another neighborhood. This area was dingy and seemed unsafe. Harry knew exactly where Remus was going.

A little girl flitted into view from behind a trash pile. Remus bent over and whispered, "What's your name?"

"Jessy," she said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why do you want to know?"

"Jessy, do you know where Mr. Snape lives?" Remus held out a one pound coin.

"Sure, mister. Turn left, three houses down. Looks like it's gonna fall."

Remus handed her the coin and followed the directions. When he arrived at a black, decrepit house, he sighed and knocked on the door.

The door creaked open, revealing a Snape whose hair was greasier than normal, and whose shoulders slumped. He glared at Remus.

"How did you manage to find this place?"

"It wasn't hard. A few questions. I passed the Evans' old place, but the current owner wouldn't talk to me."

"What is it you want, Lupin?"

"A name, Severus. Just a name."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"I want Lily's sister's name."

Snape's glare turned meaner. "Couldn't you have asked Dumbledore, Lupin? Or one of Lily's little Gryffindor friends?"

"Lily's 'little Gryffindor friends' are all dead, thanks to your lot. And Dumbledore has more on his mind than talking to the likes of me."

"I daresay he does." Snape smirked. Harry jumped from foot to foot, uncomfortable with Snape's reaction. "So tell me, Lupin. What's in it for me?"

"Nothing. Except perhaps a bit of company. You're not the only one who isn't celebrating."

Snape tilted his head in amusement. "Very funny, Lupin. I don't think I've sunk as low as wanting to drink tea with a half-breed."

Remus glared back without flinching. "If you think that is going to hurt me, you've got a lot to figure out, Severus. Please. I'm probably the only person in the world that knows what you lost this week."

"Oh, really, Lupin?" Snape snarled, eyes flashing with anger. "You think you know what I've lost? You never looked twice at Lily before she started dating Precious Potter."

"That is not true." Remus said. "Lily held the world together for more than just you, Severus."

"Wow, I can't believe you'd be so disloyal to Potter."

Remus smiled. "I can assure you, Snape. I did not mean it that way. I only meant she had a knack for taking care of people. The entire Gryffindor house depended on her in hard times. All I want is to know her sister's name."

"If you were so close why didn't she ever tell you?"

Remus snorted. "Lily had more to talk about than her past. She was quite a visionary. The only thing she ever failed at was changing you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. If you saw the number of times she came back to the Common Room worried about you, even crying about you, you'd understand."

Snape narrowed his eyes, looking murderous.

"You made Lily unhappy. I think you were a waste of her precious time and energy. I'd much rather see her laughing over James than crying over you. Know what, Snivellus? Lily and James had so much fun together. One time, I went on a double date with them, and James spilled hot chocolate down his front. Lily actually licked off his chest. And this other time, she bought James a Snitch engraved with 'Mrs. Lily Potter.' Before they were even engaged, mind you. James swept her off her feet, spun her around, singing to her. Oh, and one time, James—"

"Petunia." Snape spat.

"I'm sorry?"

"Her name is Petunia Evans. Just shut up."

"Why thank you, Severus. That was easier than I expected. Has she been married?"

"Probably. I don't know."

"Well, it won't be too hard to sort through the city records. Simple focusing spells. Perks of being a wizard."

"If one can call _you_ that."

Despite his newfound respect for Snape, Harry felt nothing but disgust.

* * *

The memory faded, coming back into focus. Remus was standing outside the door of Number Four, Privet Drive. Harry's stomach dropped, his heart thudding as Remus marched up to the door.

Vernon swung the door open in response to Remus' firm knock. The fat, neckless man eyed Remus up and down, snorting in disgust at his torn jeans and faded polo. "Must be the wrong house, weirdo."

Remus looked him straight in the face and said: "Mr. Dursley? How are you? I'm Remus Lupin a friend of Lily's. I wanted to visit Harry."

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"Of course you do. You are raising your sister-in-law's child. I simply request a visit."

"I don't want you in my house, freak."

"You're making a bad impression, Mr. Dursley. Would you like me to tell our authorities that you aren't taking care of Harry?"

Vernon glared at Remus, then turned behind him and shouted: "Petunia, there's a stranger at the door. Come see what we can do about it."

"Thought so," Remus muttered.

Petunia came up behind Vernon, a sour expression on her face. Glancing at Remus, she flinched slightly in recognition. "You." Remus had definitely visited Lily at some point, Harry realized.

Remus chuckled. "Hello, Petunia. It's been a while. I'm afraid I had to ask a mutual acquaintance for your name."

"What are you doing at my house?"

"Isn't that obvious? I want to see your nephew."

Her sour expression deepened. "If you must, but be quick about it. I don't want you influencing my son."

Remus followed Petunia into the house through to the living room. On the floor sat two babies. The fat blonde boy sat on a cushion, surrounded by toys, dressed in a ridiculous frilly baby suit. The black-haired baby was slighter, and wearing only a diaper. Harry gazed curiously at his small self, wincing at the still healing cut on his forehead.

Remus smiled at the baby Harry, scooping him up into a hug. "I've missed you. Babies are the only thing that can cheer me up in times like this, you know." The baby giggled, grabbing Remus' hair.

The adult Harry grinned, remembering Teddy in his arms just a few hours ago.

"Your mum and dad really miss you too, Harry. But look at this nice house. I'm sure you'll be happy here."

The adult Harry groaned. Was Remus so naïve?

Remus' nose wrinkled. "Oh…um…Harry. Wow. Let's go find your aunt."

Remus carried Harry into the kitchen where Petunia was slicing vegetables. "Petunia, where are your diapers?" he asked.

Petunia glanced up. "I'm busy. I can't get my hands dirty right now. It will just have to wait."

"Petunia, I don't mind—"

A wail came from the living room. Petunia dropped the knife, shouting, "Oh, Dudders." She ran to the living room, and Harry could hear her cooing: "Oh, popkin. Did you spit up again?"

Remus held Harry tighter. He opened all the kitchen cupboards, searching for diapers. He found only china plates and crystal glasses.

"Seems like your aunt is a high-class lady." Remus muttered.

He moved to the living room, where Petunia was bouncing Dudley on her knee. She didn't notice him, too absorbed in her son's laughs.

Remus glanced around the room for some sign of baby supplies. His eyes landed on the only closet in the room, the cupboard under the stairs.

The adult Harry jumped. Remus didn't know about that, did he?

Remus stepped toward the cupboard door and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Don't open that door," Petunia ordered, suddenly distracted from Dudley. "How dare you invade our privacy like that."

Remus gazed at her curiously. "Why? Is there something you're hiding, Mrs. Dursley?"

"You've been here long enough. Why don't you move along and go to your freaky job."

"You know, you seem to be overreacting. There is something in that cupboard you don't want me to see."

"That's not true. I just don't appreciate strangers invading—"

Remus flung the door open, revealing the small mattress on the floor, two baby suits Harry's size, and a half-empty bottle of formula.

"A cupboard, Petunia?" Remus' voice was quiet and dangerous. "My best friend's son is sleeping in a _cupboard_?"

_If he knew,_ Harry wondered, _why didn't he stop it?_


End file.
